


Nomads

by Biancachu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancachu/pseuds/Biancachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reads the definition of a word and thinks about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomads

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is set preseries. I swear someday I’m going to write something longer than this, but not today.

Author’s note: This is set preseries. I swear someday I’m going to write something longer than this, but not today.

Nomad: People who move from place to place, usually in search of food or grazing land.

Sam rereads the definition of nomad in his tattered book and can’t help mentally replacing the last part with in search of hunts. He had been doing his history homework when he had found the word and stared at it for a few moments.

He tries not to think about what Dad is currently hunting, a rawhead that drowns children and the dangers of the hunt, but fails. They’ll probably leave town after the hunt is over and go chasing after some other creepy crawly. The cycle never ends. (Except when it does… for the hunter.)

Sam remembers long, hot, lazy days spent cooped up in the Impala. He glances at the rundown house they’re staying in, at the peeling paint of the walls and at the ugly stain in the ceiling.

He thinks about fighting against teeth and claws jus’ because Dad said so. About running out of food and sleeping in a freezing cold motel because Dad was a few days late. Sam looks at his old notebook and book and muses on how he sometimes gets bad grades in school because he moves around too much and how he has taken to reading ahead to be able to do the work. He thinks about how Dean, who is currently working a day job to get extra money, makes fun of him, but supports him in his own way. How Dean looked when a werewolf clawed him in the shoulder and desperately hoping and praying to God that Dean wouldn’t turn because he can’t bear the thought of a Dean that doesn’t ruffle his hair to annoy him or laughs at him and that is cold and gray and unmoving, so unlike Dean. And about how Dean’s eyes get excited and dangerous, hungry for a fight, whenever Dad lets him go on a solo hunt. Sam hates that sight because he can’t understand appeal of hunting, but he hates to see his family hurt even more.

He doesn’t want to be there the day Dad and Dean (But mostly Dean) don’t come back and Sam has to burn their bones alone. Sam knows it’s selfish, but he doesn’t want to save nameless people if the price is Dean or Dad. Sam thinks about all of those things and makes a choice. He doesn’t want to be a hunter.

Sam finishes his homework and starts planning, mind working like a well-oiled machine


End file.
